Snow Day!
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: When Chris, Martin, Aviva, and Aviva's young eight year old daughter, Kate, go sledding in the mountains, a single brother's mistake, might cost them a lot more than a broken sled. R&R! Might have a little Caviva in it. X) ENJOY! 8D


**Okay, so someone special to me wanted me to write this story based on my picture Snow Day, so...on with the show!**

**ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts!**

"Yay! Snow day!" Kate Corcovado screamed as she ran out of the Tortuga to be the first in the fallen snow. But, she stopped short feeling she had forgotten something. And sure enough, the sudden burst of cold made her start to shiver and her teeth chatter.

"Ah! It's cold!" She couldn't help but yell. She felt to frozen to move, until she heard someone chuckle behind her, and put her coat on, which she forgot.

"Ya might be missing something." Chris reminded her as he wrapped the coat around her shoulders. Chris, to Kate, was more than just a close friend. He had saved her life, and she always looked up to him as her own father, even though he wasn't related by blood or law.

"Y-yeah. M-might have." She shivered.

"Hey! Are you two coming or what?" Martin called from behind them. The Tortuga had landed right on a steep hill at the edge of the Rocky Mountains. Not the way I'd spend a summer vacation, but whatever.

"Yeah Mi'ha! We're waiting on you!" Aviva called as she made some last minute adjustments to the Kratts adventure sleds, since the brothers, um, _improvements, _didn't exactly hold up so well last time. That was the last time Aviva let_ them_ invent.

"Okay! We're coming!" Kate replied. "Thanks, Daddy."

"No prob." Chris replied as they both ran for the sled.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o

With a _whoosh,_ the new and improved adventure sled zipped down and around the hills and valleys, throwing any snow that was in it's path anywhere and everywhere. It was Martin's turn to drive, so the seating was as follows: Martin, Chris, Aviva, and little eight year old Kate at the end.

"Um, guys? I can't really see anything from back here!" Kate called, even though the rockets and snow muffled her cry.

"Don't worry, Katherine, _I'm _driving!" Martin replied back with a smirk.

"Oh...yeah, that's really comforting. Thanks Uncle Martin." Kate said back, remembering the time he tried to jump the Creatara across a whole watering whole. But something did catch Kate's eye, and it melted away her worry a little.

"Wow! Cool! Daddy! Uncle Martin! Look!" Kate shouted as she pointed to her right. Even though the Kratts couldn't see where she was pointing, the glimpse of flashy red did catch their eyes.

"Wow! A red fox!" Chris identified.

"What a beautiful creature!" Aviva said, thinking the little thing was pretty cute.

"Yeah, they might be cute, but look out. They're one of the main predators to most of the rodents up here, like mice, ground squirrels, pocket gophers, even porcupines!" Chris replied.

Kate, being a curious kid, was almost awestruck at the beauty of the animal.

"Wait? Porcupines?!" Kate asked, not sure if she heard that right.

"Yeah, easily, because they're the biggest of the fox family."

"Uh, looks like Red is the biggest showoff too." Martin pointed out, showing that the fox seemed to be chasing the sled, as if he were racing it!

"Red? Really?" Chris asked, not at all impressed.

Martin just shrugged his shoulders and gave a nervous laugh.

"Looks like he wants to race." Aviva said.

"Oh, Red, you are _so _on!" Martin challenged as he pushed on the button that gave a rocket boost.

"Uh, Uncle Martin? Are you sure it's-"

"Sure I'm sure, Katherine. There's no problem." Martin reassured as he pressed harder on the button, and the sled went faster than ever. Big mistake Martin.

Suddenly, Kate looked over her shoulder to find that Red had stopped.

"Uncle Martin? Why did Red stop?" Kate asked frantically, knowing something must have been wrong.

"Huh?" Martin looked over his shoulder to see what Kate was talking about.

"I don't **WHOA!**" Martin suddenly shouted seeing that the next hill was pretty steep! Almost cliff like!

"Martin! Cut the jets!" Chris yelled.

Martin let go of the button, and the rockets did shut off, but they were going too fast and couldn't stop in time! The sled went over the steep hill...with everyone in it!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o

"Jimmy? Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Koki asked as she headed back to her station.

Jimmy was too in Pacman at the moment to even notice her talking.

"Jimmy!" Koki snapped her fingers in his face, and that caught his attention.

"HUH?! what?" He asked as he paused his game. Then he noticed something.

"Hey, shouldn't they have been back by now?"

All Koki did was do a facepalm in response.

Koki clicked a tapped on her keyboard to try and grab their GPS points, but she couldn't find it! It was gone like...the sled had vanished into thin air.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo0o

Chris groggily opened his eyes to find he was still outside, and very cold for that matter. Probably because he was covered in snow. He tried to get up, but felt a heavy weight on top of him. What was that?

It was the sled!

That's when everything came rushing back into Chris's mind.

"Is everybody okay?!" He quickly called, feeling as if he was alone.

But soon, he heard Aviva moan to his left, and someone start to walk towards him and lift off the sled.

"Here, bro, let me help ya up." Martin offered, giving him his hand.

"Thanks." Chris replied.

"Kate? Katherine?! MI'HA!?" Aviva called, but Kate wasn't answering!

"Oh great! Did she get thrown from the sled?!" Martin asked almost in a panic.

"Kate?! Katherine!" Chris called. Suddenly, he saw a huge clump of snow start to wriggle, until finally, Kate's head popped out.

"You guys don't need to yell, I'm right here. And...A little stuck under all this snow. Help!" She cried out.

Chris was able to pull her out with ease, but the snow really was packed down, so she actually was stuck.

"Okay...anybody know where we are?" Martin asked, glad to see no one was hurt.

"Nope." Was all Chris said with an angry glare at his brother.

Martin then realized it was _his _fault they were in this mess.

"Sorry, guess I should've been watching where I was going."

"Ya _think, _Martin Kratt?!" Aviva asked, obviously upset as well. Since Kate was so young, it was kind of hard for her to put on an angry face.

Martin couldn't help, but look away from his friend and brother and 'niece'.

Kate then walked up to Martin, and tugged his coat.

"It's okay. We'll find a way back. I'm sure of it." She said with a smile, even though she was unsure too of the mess they had gotten themselves into in this snowy, cold canyon.

**Wow! That story really wrote itself! I seriously didn't mean for it to go this way! But hey, might lead to something! **

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review! 8D**


End file.
